Amidst the Corridors
by mwshk1992
Summary: With an OC. Years may not be loyal to the book, and this is for claire, my friend. Please Read and Review! This is my first ever story- please give it a try! I'm also really sorry, i can't quite post the second chapter yet, as my friend has my notebook.


The corridors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were empty, save for one girl. She was either a fourth or fifth year Gryffindor, with long, flyaway black hair, with dark eyes, and tanned skin. Tear tracks stained the beautiful face as she strolled back to the common room. She didn't care about her absence from a grueling Herbology lesson, nor about how she'd apologize to Professor Sprout later.

After giving the Fat Lady the password to the common room ('Snargaluff'), she collapsed into a scarlet armchair, which faced the fireplace. As lessons drew to an end, numerous Gryffindors filed into the previously quiet room. No-one, however, noticed the solitary figure, hunched up in the crimson armchair, silently weeping. Not until a tall sixth year boy, with brown hair, and dark brown eyes approached her.

'Hi, Claire, right?' he asked gently. His voice carried a Scottish accent.

She nodded, sniffed, and wiped her eyes. 'Oliver?'

He nodded back, grinning, 'Oliver Wood. You want to tell me what's up?'

Sniffling even more, she stuttered, 'W-well, it's n-nothing really. It's just th-that I got d-dumped by my boyfriend, because he 'found s-someone better'. You kn-know Justin F-Finchfletchey?'

Oliver nodded. 'What, that fifth year Hufflepuff? To be honest, from what I've heard, you're better off without him. He's a real jerk.'

Claire chuckled. 'Yes, well, I know that now. Thanks, though'

He laughed. 'No problem. Anyways, I've got to go, just checking you were okay. Oh, and, by the way, I've been told you're a fair flyer- try out for Gryffindor's team this Saturday!' He winked. 'See you around.'

Claire gave a watery smile, and waved. 'See you.'

On Saturday, Claire proceeded to the Quidditch pitch, dressed in jeans and a hoodie. She joined Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, and Harry Potter. They were all quite good friends, laughing and joking along the way. As they walked, they saw Oliver, Fred and George Weasley up ahead.

This practice was devoid of Wood's caterpillar-like diagrams and schemes, as this was just a tryout. Cormac Mclaggen tried for beater, seeing as he couldn't try out for Keeper, but failed dismally as he dropped the bat twice, and hit another trialist once. Katie tried, but halfway through the trial she got her nose broken by an eager second year trialist's bludger. She landed, and stumbled to the Hospital Wing on the fourth floor. Claire was sent onto the pitch to take her place, climbing onto her Nimbus 2000, and kicked off the ground.

Angelina passed her the Quaffle. Holding it under her arm, Claire signaled to form a Hawkshead Attacking Formation. In doing this, her team forced other players aside, allowing Claire to score ten points. She heard someone whistle. She turned to see Oliver grinning at her from the other goal. She blushed, but recovered by throwing a very accurate reverse pass to Alicia.

After a few minutes, there was a swapover. Claire found herself on the opposing team to Wood, racing towards him with the Quaffle. She looked around, desperately trying to find another teammate to take the shot. However, no one was free. She closed in, aiming for the left hoop. In a flash, Oliver performed an amazing Double Eight Loop, covering all hoops at once, and catching the Quaffle, all within a second. He winked at Claire again, and threw the huge, red leather ball back at Angelina, who promptly threw it to Alicia, who then shot the ball into the hoop neglected by Mclaggen.

Colin Creevey, who was trying for Chaser, flew by. 'Hey, Claire, bet a Sickle that you can't do a Woollongong.' He was referring to the Woollongong Shimmy, an originally Australian move that involved zigzagging to evade other opposing chasers.

Claire winked, and whispered, 'Done.' She signaled for the Quaffle, niftily caught it, performed an exceptional example of the Shimmy (much to the disappointment of Colin), and threw the Quaffle at the hoop yet again.

However, Claire did not see whether or not she managed to score, as the same eager second year, who broke Katie Bell's nose, hit another bludger that found its mark all too well. It raced towards Claire from below, and struck her forehead, as she was hurled off her broom. She was already drifting into unconsciousness, but the last thing she remembered was a cry of 'CLAIRE!', and she felt strong, able arms encircle her. She then lolled her head back, and closed her eyes as she fell into blissful sleep.


End file.
